


Every Breaking Wave

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Dany were born into a war between their families, between their communities, divided by reasons they didn't understand for longer than either had been alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Breaking Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [short film](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSLw9tf2NcQ) and the [U2 song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYVEik7Lvc4) of the same name.

Kevin and Dany were born into a war between their families, between their communities, divided by reasons they didn't understand for longer than either had been alive.

They had met by accident, both had snuck out to go to an illegal rave, encouraged by their friends. There wasn't really anything better to do so both had tagged along, not expecting anything apart from an evening spent drinking and watching their friends be idiots.

Dany was swarmed by people, overwhelmed by the noise and the lights but in amongst all the craziness something caught his eye, a beautiful creature crowd surfing their way to the stage. Pale skin and a tight white t-shirt meant that the tattoos on his arm stood out vividly and Dany couldn't help but stare at them.

He was mesmerised by them, but he couldn't get close to them for all the people around, just as he was starting to get closer his friend grabbed his arm, dragging him outside into the soaking rain.

"Carlos, mate, what are you doing?" Dany shrugged off Carlos' grip as he wiped the rain from his eyes. It took him a minute to adjust to the quiet noise of the rain splashing around him, it sounded eerily quiet compared to the blaring music of the rave.

"I saw you looking at that guy, you know he's one of _them_ right?" His face was twisted in disgust, Carlos took a swig from his hip flask, offering Dany a sip.

Dany nodded, he hadn't meant to stare so openly but he just couldn't help himself.

Dan stumbled out of the abandoned building, Max in tow, the alcohol had obviously gone to his head. They were in a deserted part of town but Dan yelled, "The police are on their way."

The four of them started to run, Max being flanked by Dan and Dany so he didn't fall. As they reached the end of the street they heard the sirens blaring. They scurried through the streets, past the abandoned and burning buildings, their indifference to it spoke volumes.

Dany said night as they split to go their separate ways, heading home as through nothing had happened. His mind filled with thoughts of the mysterious stranger from the rave.

*

The next night Dany was back at the rave, trying to remain calm but his eyes were scanning the dance floor for the beautiful guy that he had seen the night before. He thought he saw him, but Dan ran up to say hi and he lost sight of him.

He slunk into the toilets, hoping for some quiet and a chance to collect his thoughts away from the guys. There was someone standing by the mirror, adjusting their hair and Dany smiled, it was his mysterious stranger.

Dany offered him a sip of his beer, which he accepted. They stared at each other for the longest time, sizing each other up. Dany didn't know what to say but luckily they spoke first.

"Kevin."

"Dany."

"Want to get out of here?" Kevin's grin was intriguing and Dany wanted nothing more than to be out of this place, anywhere that he could have time with Kevin.

Kevin led him to the woods, the sky was clear and they lay on the damp ground, staring at the stars. Kevin cuddled into Dany, stroking at the side of his face. Dany traced Kevin's tattoos with his fingers at first, and then his lips, kissing his way along Kevin's arms until he reached his mouth.

The kiss was gentle at first but every touch of their bodies had them demanding more, deepening the kiss until their hands were clawing at each other's clothes, removing just enough for them to make love in the cool night air. It was sweet and tender, a temporary respite from the chaos of the world.

*

The next day they drove to the beach. There was a cool breeze but the sun was warm against their skin. The simple joy of being together was all that they needed, their fingers interlaced, holding each other tight. The sound of the waves breaking against the beach was soothing and they felt like they were the only two people in the world, their own little slice of paradise away from all the chaos of life.

The sat on the beach as the sun set, Dany wrapped his arm around Kevin, kissing his cheek and wishing that they could stay here forever. That it could be just the two of them. Forever.

*

Dany wanted to tell the whole world about Kevin, but he knew they wouldn't understand, that they would only see that Kevin was one of _them_ and tell Dany that they couldn't be together anymore.

All he wanted was a world where they could be together and no-one cared who they were, what group they belonged to.

*

Kevin lay in bed, thinking of Dany. They may not have been together long but already his mind was filled with what their future would be like, how happy he would be to wake up next to him every morning, fall asleep next to him every night.

*

Dany was cutting behind the back of the garages when he saw some of _them_. He turned to walk the other way, he wasn't one for a fight if it could be avoided but there were others behind him. He was trapped. Dany flung out his arm to punch the guy closest to him, smacking his nose and causing it to bleed, but it was futile. Several people began to beat him, kicking him once he was on the ground. Each blow was agony, but the pause between each kick was the worst kind of torture, they waited just long enough for Dany to think it was all over, only for them to land another blow. Dany curled up small, feeling helpless, cursing the world and all the people in it as he cried.

"Stay away from Kevin!" someone screamed, Dany didn't recognise the voice.

"Stick to your own kind," was the last thing Dany heard as they walked away. He stayed curled up on the cold, damp ground until he was sure that they were gone.

He stood up in stages, relieved that he could breathe without difficulty, although his ribs were going to be black and blue for a while to come. There was the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and when he ran his tongue over his lip he felt the cut, hissing with the pain. He felt at his head, his fingers came away bloody and he stumbled down the alley, hoping to make it home without running into any more of _them_.

Dany turned down into a little lane, when he heard rapid footsteps approaching. He turned round with his fists ready for a fight but then he saw Kevin's angelic blond hair.

Kevin kissed him and he squeaked in pain, there were tears in Kevin's eyes and Dany pressed a kiss to his forehead. Dany winced in pain as Kevin led him down to one of the garages, but he was glad for the support, his legs were still shaking from the beating.

Dany slumped against the wall of the garage, allowing Kevin to clean him up. Each wound sealed with a kiss.

"We shouldn't see each other anymore. It's not safe," Dany said. He couldn't even bear to look at Kevin as he said it. Instead he turned and left, admitting defeat, like the coward that he was.

*

"We're going to take out some of _them_ ," Dan said and the others nodded. Max was handing out tools to use as weapons, blood still crusted on them. He'd heard rumours but he couldn't believe that they'd be involved in something like this. Dany was given a screwdriver, and he looked at it with sadness in his heart.

Dany felt sick to his stomach, he wanted to get out of here but he didn't have anywhere to go. There was a knock at the door, Carlos probably, and Dany went to answer it, glad of the distraction.

Kevin was standing there, his hoodie pulled tight around his face, eyes darting around, afraid of more trouble.

Before Dany could even say a word, Dan banged on the window, screaming for Kevin to go away. Kevin took off down the street and Dany threw the screwdriver down before running after him.

Kevin was quick and as Dany came up to where his car was parked he realised that he wasn't going to catch Kevin on foot, so he hopped in the car and drove slowly after him.

Dany chased after Kevin for a couple of streets, car crawling down the street as he called for Kevin to stop.

"Would you be happy, away from here?" Dany asked.

Kevin came across to lean on the open window. "I'll be happy as long as I have you."

"Run away with me." Dany opened the car door, neither had anything tying them to this place anymore.

Kevin slid into the car, big grin on his face and Dany let out a sigh of relief that Kevin had chosen to come with him. They didn't have anything with them but they both had all that they needed. Each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
